


Holy Water and Cinnamon

by HomosexualDisaster



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Gay, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, at midnight, is it a poem? yes. is it good? no., no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 20:01:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21564397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HomosexualDisaster/pseuds/HomosexualDisaster
Summary: Aziraphale tastes like holy water.Crowley tastes like cinnamon.Both angel and demon meet their fate.Both angel and demon will burn.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	Holy Water and Cinnamon

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, and welcome to the poetry-ridden depths of my mind on a late Sunday night (11:49, to be exact). This is short, but sweet, and I think it may just be worth a read?
> 
> Go ahead and give it a shot.

Aziraphale tastes like holy water.

Aziraphale tastes like holy water and it burns Crowley to his core, in the nicest, most pleasurable burning sensation on Earth.

Aziraphale smells like the burning of vanilla incense and freshly picked mint leaves, and his eyes reflect the icy blue of the heavens. 

Aziraphale reads with his heart, and loves with his eyes and his mouth, as he pours compliments onto Crowley’s skin and into his mind like tea, and it spreads like hellfire and it burns.

Aziraphale burns him, because that’s what angels do to demons, and Aziraphale loves him, because that’s what humans do to humans.

Aziraphale tastes like holy water and Aziraphale burns.

//

Crowley tastes like cinnamon.

Crowley tastes like cinnamon and smoke, and Aziraphale can feel it sizzling on his tongue when he kisses him.

Crowley smells like smoke, smoke and water and the smell of a garden. He smells like every flower that his angel can think of, and then more. 

Crowley covers his eyes and his face and he buries himself in the comfort of Aziraphale as his skin prickles with the feeling of hellfire, spreading across his face and his ears while his angel loves him to death. 

Crowley is burning and smoking and sizzling, because that is a demon's fate. Crowley is burning at the hands of an angel, the hands of his angel, and it feels more right than wrong. 

Crowley tastes like cinnamon, and he is made of hellfire, and he is burning.

**Author's Note:**

> Congrats! You made it to the end!
> 
> Feel free to leave some kudos or comments (they make me smile every time, and it gives me a reason to continue writing.) If you want more midnight content, feel free to check out my Instagram, @my_starlight (I'm working on a Tumblr page, don't worry).
> 
> Love you guys, hope to see you soon!


End file.
